1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a combustor nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A combustor in, for example, a gasifying plant for producing hydrogen by the partial oxidation of hydrocarbon has a nose covered by a heat resistant alloy, since it is exposed to a high temperature up to, say, 800.degree. C. and liable to wear by gas or dust, or corrosion by impurities in fuel. A typical nose construction is shown in FIG. 1. A nose 1 terminates in a covering layer 2. A nozzle gun 3 is provided for supplying hydrocarbon. The nose 1 and the gun 3 defines therebetween a clearance 4 through which oxygen is supplied for the partial oxidation of the hydrocarbon. The nose 1 is provided with a water cooler 5. The covering layer 2 has hitherto been found by one of the following methods: